Wireless networking can allow wireless devices, such as certain smartphones, laptops, tablets, or other suitable computing devices, to exchange data with other wired or wireless devices. In some wireless networks, a wireless device can access a wired portion of the network via one or more access points. Such access points can, for example, be programmed to communicate with wireless devices using certain transmission settings based on capabilities of network equipment or other factors.